


Snipples 5:Bad Bois Get Punished

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, Crack and Angst, Gay, It can only get worse from here, M/M, Not that dirty, Punishments, RWBY - Freeform, SeaMonkeys, Teams SSSN, cleanest one most likely, madr for shits and giggles, not that sad though, p.s Neptune and Sun aren't trans, period mention, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you wanted something dirty you've come to the wrong place.





	Snipples 5:Bad Bois Get Punished

“Gollyx Gosh Garden Hoe this isn't wat it lok Lyke at al” Nipple said in a hurry.” Don't u dar lie to me Niptun Vaseline” Scarlet sayd real angreyq he was upset then look at his bootyful boots and then he was gasp the fuck “ WHY IS THERE SAND IN MY IN BOOTIES” Scafet yelled mad SaG try to clam the tiny man but he was ignored that made him real sad but he understood becase the tiny bofi was rael upsettieee the big boi wen to kitchen to makethe spagurti.”U r the da bad bois u hav to be punshed fromin naghty “ smirked teh Scarf oh nooooooooooooo Niptunen and Dankey Boi were frightened muchly so sared of the Smal bro but he as the should be becuse Sraflet was Pised he was read to the figt he wonted no sandi boots and now all the boots were filled with sand and that was just fuckin great. “H-h-how are gonna punih us bad boi”Nipple asked so scard but turn on by the dom dom act “we c-c-could just g-g-g-g-go”Sug sad so scared so he make up an excuse to get out of it and quicklee yele “IM oN MY PERIOD” evryon was so confused he got his period today? Why todayz that no the okay “o relly “ Scar taunted not belbier the lie. “Yup I period now so we gotta blast” Soon said a boat to leav quckly both so relaved “NOt sO FasT Big BOi Nipple Vasline say he not on his peroid so he stay and punishe” Said teh Scarf oh noooo they tried to think what to do “ IM PEGAnT “ nipple yelled they were in shock “wit soon Babi boi” Spon was so happy and proud was going to be a god father man to his childrew. Nip fell bad for trick sun but they get to go now rite so a yay still woo. “Where's Thea baby” Scarf asked not beliving him “ iin me stomch lik a normal bby” Nipple sadly said with suc sass. “It all add up so you may leave but ur gonna get troube late so ur no gregernate wit teh babu and you not the perooid” Sacf said he let them so he can eat his spagurti. Then he was like the sike and was like “ u get no perid and you don't have the peganants wit a Babi” Salfet exposing them for liar and they were like oh gosh Sug was upsetti and sad that he wasn't going be father at all “ y u lie me Nipple I thought you loved Me” soon cribed so sadly with sadness. “ I want to be a gud Daddy for the child ren but I lie why u do this to me” he sobbied Nipple felt the sadness to “u lie to I thought u hurt from the perooid but a no” they were both so sad and cri they were so sad and sad very disappointment Scarf was sorry for the 2 gays cri on floor they though. Scar think they dumb Nipple Boi can't hav eye baby he's ovari expolas. But he kept tat to himselves “u guys are gon sweep flor forever for the punment cuz you were so very naughty now get the fuck out my house


End file.
